


Resonate

by CassanderRoshack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassanderRoshack/pseuds/CassanderRoshack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story. Sebastian texts Jim that he plans to leave when he finds out about the consulting criminals plans. He rushes to save him... will he make it in time and what will happen afterward to them?</p><p>Edited by the brilliant WrittenFIRES on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonate

_I'm leaving today. –SM_

_Where are you going? –JM_

_Back to Germany; maybe the U.S. –SM_

_Why? –JM_

_You know why. –SM_

_I don't actually. Elaborate, Moran. –JM_

_I'm done with your obsessions. He'll get you killed and I'm not going to watch. –SM_

_It's not an obsession. –JM_

_Yes it is, Jim. I know what it looks like. I've seen it before. I'm not going to watch you try to beat someone for the Hell of it and get yourself hurt. –SM_

_You aren't allowed to leave. I say when you can go. –JM_

_I can and I will. It's either him or me. –SM_

_[No Reply]_

_Jim. I'm serious. –SM_

_Don't make me choose, Moran. The results won't end well. –JM_

_I don't want to. But I will do it if I have to. –SM_

_Then don't and make it easier on yourself. –JM_

_Cut the shit, James! I can't stay when you keep trying to get yourself killed! That little stunt with the pool? I checked, you didn't have a damn piece of backup. You didn't fucking tell me at all! –SM_

_Oh? I thought that was fun. Amazing how a couple of lights can work so very well. –JM_

_See? That. That right there. –SM_

_I don't see the problem. –JM_

_That's the problem. You don't see how fucking important you are to me and I'm done trying to show you! I'm not going to bury you, Jim. I've done it too many times to other people I cared about. I won't do it for you. –SM_

_You won't have to. I know how to handle myself, dearest 'bastian. –JM_

_No. No you don't. Clearly you've made your choice. –SM_

_Fine. I'll stop. –JM_

_One, I don't believe you. Two, when is this miracle going to take place? –SM_

_Right now. –JM_

_Swear it. I don't want to come home and find that Holmes brats shit all over the apartment. –SM_

_I swear, Sebby. Cross my heart and hope to die. –JM_

_Jim, what the fuck are you doing on top of St. Bart's roof?! –SM_

_Taking care of the problem, sweetheart. –JM_

_JIM. No. –SM_

_Don't you dare! –SM_

_You can continue! –SM_

_Fuck Sherlock if you want! Just don't do anything stupid! Please! –SM_

_I'm done, Sebastian. –JM_

_Oh God, please don't. I'm sorry, don't please. I love you. I just didn't want it to come to this. Please don't you jump! –SM_

_What in the Hell makes you think I'm going to jump, moron? –JM_

_I DON'T KNOW. BECAUSE YOU ARE ON THE EDGE OF A GOD DAMN ROOF TELLING ME YOU ARE DONE!? –SM_

_I'm just sitting down for Christ's sake. –JM_

_STILL. GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN LEDGE! SEE?! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK. –SM_

_I'll be fine, Sebastian. –JM_

_I'm just waiting for someone. –JM_

_Is that Sherlock…? -SM_

_No…. -JM_

_Then who is it? –SM_

_None of your business. –JM_

_It is my business when someone as important to me as you are is about to meet someone on top of a roof while sitting on the edge! –SM_

_It's fine, darling. –JM_

_No it's not! –SM_

_I have to go now. I have things to take care of. –JM_

_Please. Don't do anything stupid. I love you, all right? –SM_

_Jim? –SM_

_[No Reply]_

_-Few Hours After The Fall-_

__  
Sebastian Moran? –M

_Go fuck yourself, Mycroft. Leave me alone. –SM_

_I just thought you'd want to collect the body. –M_

_I'll get it when I'm God dam- [Unsent]_

_…thanks. –SM_

_  
You deserve that courtesy since you served our country so long. It's in the St. Bart's morgue. –M_

_  
Sorry. For your loss too. –SM_

_  
Thank you. –M_

_We will continue our search for you tomorrow. –M_

_Even evil needs a day off. –M_

_  
So does good. See ya around Holmes. –SM_

_  
Likewise. –M_

 

The walk to St. Bart's was too long for Sebastian's liking. He did not look at his phone again and did not glance at the cops who were still examining where the younger Holmes had fallen. He stared at the blood for a minute before walking inside and down toward the morgue. Jim's body lay in the cold room on a metal gurney. It seemed they had just peeled him off the rooftop and thrown him down there with none of his wounds being closed or tended to. His eyes were still open as if he was just frozen in thought. Sebastian swallowed and looked him over before shutting his eyes tightly.

  
"Why…" Sebastian whispered. His voice cracked as he held Jim's cold hand in his own. "Why, Jim? Couldn't you just stop? Even for me?" He choked and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. The blond lowered those open eyelids with the palm of his hand. Leaning forward, he rested his head against Jim's. At least he finally looked peaceful now.

"I… I can close my own eyes, Moran…." Jim's voice came in a small, shaken whisper. A tiny ball rolled down his sleeve and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes as he looked up at his sniper. "I told you I'd stop when I finished."

 

Sebastian stilled at the sounds of his deceased lover's voice. "I swear to god, if this is some sick joke that your ghost is playing on me.… I'm going to kill myself just to fucking beat the shit out of you." He opened his eyes to see Jim's own brown and his tell-tale smirk. He swallowed, "Damn… that's a good joke."

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's your choice. Was Sebastian hearing a ghost? Did he dream all of this? Is Jim dead or alive?  
> It's for you to decide.


End file.
